


寻狗启示与失猫招领

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·ooc必然 自娱自乐·养狗小金先生与养猫小柚先生的爱情故事·没养过猫与狗，一直云养，纯属瞎写，请勿模仿不规范养崽操作（？）·好久没写纯谈恋爱的了，怀念——“我家的狗狗/猫猫走丢了！”“它精准地丢在我暗恋对象的家里！”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	寻狗启示与失猫招领

00.

［你好，我家的狗狗走丢了。如果你在12月7日这一天在玫瑰园附近碰到一只灰白色的边牧，请让它及时认识到自己的错误并且返航，它爸金博洋先生在等它回家。万分感谢。］

01.

早上七点整，是金博洋自己规定的理想起床时间。如果他能在每晚十一点之前睡着并能够及时起床，那么这个作息时间看起来十分健康且优秀。

然而人总有赖床的毛病，更何况对一个休假在家大门不出二门不迈闲的没事就只想熬夜打游戏的懒宅程序员来说，充足的睡眠是何等的重要，任何人都别想在太阳晒到屁股之前把他喊醒。

刚从睡梦迷迷糊糊醒来的金博洋感到床深深地陷下去一块，习惯性地从被窝里伸出手来，把床上忽然出现的“重量级人物”给拍了下去。

“六，我再睡会……”他一边说一边翻了个身，舒舒服服地又缩进被窝里。

“重量级人物”不甘心，又灵活地跳到床上，双爪扒拉着金博洋的被子，发出可怜兮兮的哼声，像是在提醒他该起床了。

金博洋拒绝接受任何把他叫醒的信号，不听不听不听。“重量级人物”发现对方怎么叫都不醒，又扒拉了几下后，转身凑到另一边，低头拱上了金博洋一头炸毛，非要把人叫醒不可。

任何人都别想在太阳晒到屁股之前把金博洋弄醒——除了他心爱的六六。哦当然，它并不是“任何人”，它是一条五个月大的灰白色边牧，是个很乖的女孩。

乖女孩也有粗鲁的时候。

“嗷——我的六！你轻点！”

被六六一抓踩到头发的金博洋哀叫一声痛醒了，气的从被窝里直起身来瞪了一眼自家狗子，挥着拳头比划了几下。六六见他醒了，乖乖地蹭了过来，金博洋很快就在六六漂亮的小黑眼睛的凝视下妥协地气消了。

害，自家孩子，随他，长的这么好看，生什么气呢。

他无奈地起了床去洗漱，并捂着脑袋想——自从上个月出差回来把六六接回家，这是他第几次被踩着头发给痛醒了？必须要教育教育他家六，下次用温和一点的方法叫醒他就行！女孩子家家的，别这么暴力！

虽说七点整是他自己定的起床时间没错！但其实这是早上要遛狗的时间罢了……

即将要被带去外面玩耍的六六高兴地转圈圈，兴奋地原地跳了几下，金博洋打着哈欠，蹲下身给六六系上牵引绳，顺手拿出一块小饼干喂给六六以示安抚。

出门前他揉着它的小脸盘子说：“六，六！咱们打个商量好不好？以后晚点叫醒我行不行？我就再睡一会、再睡一会会就起床行吗？你这每天一脚把我踩醒谁顶得住啊，今天也太早了吧……”

六六不管听没听懂，反正先跳高了，直接往门跑去，像是迫不及待要撞开眼前这道束缚他的门。

“怎么早上这么兴奋，好像我起晚了一秒你就……”

金博洋边絮絮叨叨边推开门，抬眼迎面看到了恰巧跟他一同在这个时候出门的、他的邻居。

话就这样戛然而止，金博洋看着对面正冲他笑着的人和他脚下的猫，目瞪口呆了一秒，嘴闭上了，心狂跳了，大脑空白了。

对面的人还没彻底关上门，邻居家里头冒出来一只雪白蓝瞳的波斯猫，正歪着脑袋看了金博洋一眼，像在打着招呼问好，小小地“喵”了一声。

“早上好，博洋。”与此同时，邻居也笑眯眯地向他问好，“原来你也这么早出门？”

六六在金博洋脚下摇着尾巴，显然很欢快。

金博洋好半天才从逐渐在耳畔放大又逐渐压抑变小的心跳声中找到自己的声音。

“啊，噢，早上好啊，羽生！”

“确实好、好巧啊！”

02.

其实金博洋见到羽生结弦的第一反应是想赶紧躲起来。他有点怂。

不能说怂，也不是怕，而是……

被邀请一同去早起散步的金博洋牵着六六走在羽生结弦旁边，这样胡思乱想着，他觉得他要呼吸不过来了，手心莫名都是汗。

他其实有点喜欢这个搬来这边不久的邻居。

03.

金博洋先生今年27了，是一家游戏公司的特聘程序员，目前单身，没谈过恋爱，有辆小车有间小房，一个人住，养了只小狗，小日子过得不错，生活过的也还算顺畅。

唯一的缺点就是，太懒，喜欢宅在家，不遛狗的时候，他能在家睡上一整天，或者在家宅着逗狗玩。因此他也不知道羽生结弦是什么时候搬过来成为他的邻居的。

金博洋第一次见到羽生结弦，是在一间猫咖。那会他还在遛着六六午后散步，就只是路过往里头看了一眼。

那天的阳光是真的好，特别灿烂，特别明媚，透过落地窗洒进来暖洋洋的，慵懒地让人想起火炉与一切温暖的东西。羽生结弦穿着奶白色的毛衣，系着印着黄色小熊的半身围裙，正站在一旁拿着小鱼干零食喂着里面一只花色漂亮的狸花猫，眼神温柔又迷人，让人一看都陷进去了，更别说惹得小猫都愿意蹭着他修长白皙的手指呼噜噜地叫，还乐意躺下来毫无戒备地敞着肚皮任由面前的人挠挠它的下巴。

事实证明，一见钟情是存在的。

尽管金博洋扪心自问，他一开始确实是先被那只毛发柔顺光亮的猫咪吸引了目光，但后来他还是不由自主地盯着人看，看着看着就更入迷了。

直到六六拍了拍他的小腿叫唤起来，他才反应过来自己竟然像个痴汉一样站在别人店外面眼也不眨地往里看……

羞耻啊羞耻……

因此第一次遇见虽然有点美妙，还带点偶像剧式的浪漫，甚至还能称的上是教科书级别的一见钟情，但金博洋还是不太愿意回想那次有些丢脸的经历，他十分庆幸羽生结弦那天没有抬头看一眼，不然他以后看到对方可能都要低下头挡着脸绕道走。

于是乎羽生结弦从此就引起了金博洋的注意，每次午后遛狗他都要特地假装十分不经意地往里面瞄一眼。

问题是看了这么多次他也不能进去，毕竟是个猫咖，他把六六锁在外面进去一趟，只为了去搭个讪，那也太不好了吧。遛归遛，看归看，心动归心动，自家姑娘还是最重要。

看了这么多次，金博洋有时能看到羽生结弦在撸猫喂猫，有时能看到羽生结弦在细心做着拉花，有时能看到一堆活泼娇憨可萌的猫儿围着人转，逗猫棒上的羽毛被猫咪抓下来了，飘到了羽生结弦的身上。

咋还有点像掉毛了……

金博洋把这当连续剧看，有事没事就能以羽生结弦为故事主人公编上一两个小故事讲给自家六六听。

什么“猫咪们这么喜欢他一定是因为他是个猫薄荷精，可我也不是猫啊我怎么就看他上瘾了害”之类的……

六六歪着脑袋瓜当听众，每次一听都会发出“呜呜呼噜”的声音，像是在鼓掌赞同，欣赏大作家金博洋的佳作，非常捧场。

只是金博洋想，路过往里面看了这么多次，里面那位比猫咪更可爱的小哥哥啊，啥时候能抬头看他一眼呀。

04.

这么下去怎么像是在单相思，金博洋觉得这不可以，非常不可以。他那时连羽生结弦叫什么名字都不知道，也不知道在观望个啥。

金博洋决定去问名字——先问六六同不同意。

“六啊，我机灵可爱的小公主。”金博洋拿起小饼干，对着六六说，“你爸我呢，要做个决定，你帮我看看呗。”

六六一心只想着小饼干，一直盯着金博洋的手心，根本没理会对方说了什么，只顾着点头，甩着毛茸茸的尾巴乖巧地坐着。

“我这里藏着零食，只有一只手里有，你把它找对了，我就去认识认识人家，你没找对，咱们今天就只在家里待着，行不？”金博洋询问六六的意见。

六六满心只有吃的，才不管金博洋那些小心思，用爪子提醒他别磨蹭、赶紧的。

金博洋开始耍起了杂技，把手中的零食在六六面前晃了晃，忽悠来忽悠去忽悠到了右手手心里，自信地让六六选择。

六六被他眼花缭乱的虚假魔术看愣了一会，然后选中了右手手心。

“真棒！好姑娘。”金博洋把小饼干喂给六六，揉了揉它的脑袋，“那我就去问啦！”

05.

金博洋找了自己的好友戈米沙陪他一起去那间猫咖找羽生结弦搭讪。

惊喜的是，他发现戈米沙原来认识羽生结弦。

并且戈米沙一看是羽生结弦，还对他说：“诶，天总，羽生现在好像是跟你同一个小区吧？”

金博洋：“……”

哦，我的上帝，这简直太惊喜了，原来我一直狗狗耸耸在暗中观察的这位先生，是我的邻居啊。

所以他们究竟是有多没缘分才会无缘对面不相逢啊？！！

三个人坐在猫咖里，看似像阔别多年的好友一样在叙旧。而金博洋却哀怨地想要把手里的杯子给捏碎了。

“啊，事实上，我确实还没有正式与博洋君打招呼呢。”羽生结弦轻轻地揉着怀里忽然有些躁动不安的猫咪，看向满脸不爽的金博洋，笑着道，“本想着搬家第一天就要登门向博洋打招呼，可是后来发现博洋似乎没有在家，就打算晚一些再来。结果新开的这间店出乎意料地非常热闹，忙了好久，这样一来都忘记询问博洋什么时候在家了。”

“非常抱歉。”羽生结弦诚恳地看着金博洋，露出歉意的微笑，“本应该是我先向博洋打招呼的。”

“啊……没事。”金博洋刚从被羽生结弦抱在怀里正哄着的英短蓝猫身上移开目光，看到羽生结弦的笑容，下意识地说，“既然是邻居，那总有见面的一天嘛！不迟，不迟！”

06.

“这只小黑猫有名字吗？”

金博洋拿着逗猫棒逗着待在窝里好奇看着他的小煤球，问着那边再次被一群猫咪围着的羽生结弦。

“喵喵。”也不知道羽生结弦是在叫那些猫儿呢还是听见了，只是这样回答说。

金博洋愣了下，突然小声凑过去对着在逗另一只白猫的戈米沙神秘地说：“他好像在对着我说喵喵啊。”

戈米沙觉得金博洋傻兮兮的，一脸迷惑：“他明明就是在叫猫的名字好吧！”

07.

一来二去，两个人是越来越熟的节奏。

金博洋了解到羽生结弦非常喜欢猫咪，妥妥地一个爱猫人士，在猫咖的猫都是他领养或救助的，平时也很细心照顾，只有在家的两只猫是母亲的朋友送给他的，加起来在他身边的总共有十只猫。

猫咖是他和这边的朋友一起合开的，除此之外，羽生结弦还是一位插画家。店里装潢设计都是他一手操办的，咖啡杯和小蛋糕盒什么精巧的小设计都出自他手，这让金博洋更加崇拜了。

“喵呜！”那只黑猫跳上沙发，摇着尾巴朝金博洋怀里钻去。

“博洋是做什么工作的呢？”羽生结弦一边洗着杯子，一边问金博洋。

“我啊？”金博洋捏了捏怀里小猫咪肉乎乎粉嫩嫩的肉垫，“不过是个敲代码的程序员罢了。”

“那很酷哦。”羽生结弦由衷评价道，“感觉博洋无论做什么都会很厉害的样子。”

“……过奖了。”金博洋不好意思地挠挠鼻子，心口好像有点发烫。

他还想对羽生结弦说，为自己喜欢的一切而努力做到更多的你，才真的了不起呢。

08.

陷在“温柔乡”里、成天在外面跟众猫咪们“花天酒地”的金博洋每次一回到家，六六就立马扑了过来，结果一闻到熟悉的气味，拼命地嗅了嗅他身上味道确认，又摆出了一副“你在外面有别的小猫咪了你不要我了”的小表情。

金博洋举起手对它说：“我错了，六，我错了！这几天光顾着他没带你出去玩，是我的错！今天给你多做点好吃的好不好？”

“汪呜……”六六从他身上下来，委屈巴巴地耷拉着耳朵和尾巴，默默地缩进窝里不想说话。

哎。金博洋也觉得他这样太对不起六六了，为了一时欢愉，忽略了他的心肝宝贝闺女……

晚上吃过饭后他带着六六又溜几圈，大不了他以后再多走一趟就是了，整天待在家里也不是个样子对吧！

结果他俩走着走着又路过了猫咖，简直是遛狗的必经之地。店里面的羽生结弦恰好空闲着，又恰好看到了金博洋，一眼看见走在前面的六六，惊喜地走出店门。

“它真漂亮。”羽生结弦弯着眉眼看着六六，眼里都是喜欢和赞叹，“它叫什么名字？”

“六六。因为它是我朋友家里边牧的第六只崽崽，朋友养不了这么多，就送我了。”金博洋介绍道，他还想说那当然漂亮，他养的，随他，能不漂亮吗？不过当着羽生结弦的面也不敢如此放肆，只好把话咽回去了。

但他还是有点骄傲和膨胀，毕竟自己的孩子被夸了，当爸的高兴。

“我能摸摸它吗？”羽生结弦期待地问。

“当然可以。”金博洋蹲下身对六六说，“六，这是你爸的朋友，要记住他的气味。”

他顺便还不着痕迹地对着六六耳语了一番。

大概是羽生结弦天生就受小动物喜欢，六六热情地摇起尾巴，主动靠近羽生结弦，在羽生结弦揉它脑袋的时候亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的手心。

它记住了羽生结弦身上如暖阳一般的气味。

也记住了金博洋在他耳边说的那句悄悄话。

——在他面前，你要乖乖的哦。

09.

虽然他们两个人是邻居，但因为各自的工作原因，时间线都是错开的，很少在家对面碰到一起。

上帝似乎也对这个情节不满意，于是就给他们安排了一场楼道相遇。

起因是金博洋过于调皮，下楼梯时把自己的脚给崴了。害得旁边的六六吓得一直在叫唤，差点把狼吼都给急出来了，幸好没有在大晚上震撼全小区。

“六，别叫，乖，我没事。”金博洋也不知道自己伤成咋样，只能靠在旁边待一会，一直在安抚着旁边躁动不安的六六，“不扯我衣服，乖，我暂时走不动道，你让我再待一会。”

六六还是不听话地一直在扯着他的裤子想要把他拖走，金博洋无奈地按住它，摸出所剩不多的小零食喂给它，摸出手机想要查查现在怎么办，结果发现手机快没电了。

金博洋：……

真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。

金博洋就只能待在楼道里，声控着灯干坐着，大半夜的，他住的区间偏僻，也不好意思打扰别人，他就是想出来丢个垃圾，谁知道搞成这样？

这里的空间好大啊，应该可以睡到明天早上吧……他开始胡思乱想，还有些困了，这样的话明天早上大家就会发现楼道里还有个人儿躺着，手里还拿着最后一根小火柴……他在许什么愿呢……他就希望现在有个人能把他捡回家……

这个时候窝在旁边的六六突然耳朵一竖，小腿一动，精神了，毫无征兆就跑了。

“六六？！”本来有点昏昏欲睡的金博洋立马清醒过来，没来得及拦住撒丫子就跑掉的六六，他担心六六大半夜的没系牵引绳，会闯什么祸，连忙起身想要追出去。

……可是这身体，这不争气，它不动啊！金博洋气的对自己翻了个白眼，叫你皮，瘫在这里，浑身都坐麻了！

声控灯失效了，忽的暗下来。被黑暗笼罩着的金博洋心头闪过一丝恐慌，他吸了吸鼻子，今晚外面挺凉的，还真有些冷了。

把六六带回来最重要，金博洋试图动了动脚腕，疼的倒吸一口冷气，心里还有点委屈。

就在这时他听见了六六的声音和有些着急的脚步声。

诶？回来了？金博洋喜出望外——

然后一转身跌进了一个人的怀里，像个站不稳的巨大玩偶东倒西歪，六六在舔着他的手心安慰着。

像是一个久被荒漠困着的人，终于得救了。

10.

别说，第一反应是觉得这人胸膛真硬朗……

随后他贴在那个人的心口，在灯光未亮之前匆忙捕捉到了慌张的心跳——

他听见了那个人的气喘吁吁，应该是刚刚跑上来的，是为他而来的吗？

他感受到了那个人扶着甚至快要抱住他、又小心翼翼的动作。

他听见了那个人喊他的名字，在耳边很急切地说：“博洋，怎么了？”

“……是你啊，羽生。”灯亮了那会，他看清楚了面前这个人的模样，确是他熟悉的温柔眉眼和声音。他冲对方咧开嘴笑嘻嘻笑出小虎牙，好像什么事都没有。

好像一点都不冷了。他想。

生活总有些情节寻常可见，却仍会为那不经意间的悸动而念念不忘。

**Author's Note:**

> 挺无聊一个故事。没写完，有空再写。
> 
> ·挺想给天配个柯基或者哈士奇的，挺符合气质（）但毕竟已经是个小傻瓜了，还是配个聪明点的边牧小可爱互补吧～😋  
> ·六六这个名字也是六六大顺发大财的意思啦…毕竟大钞钢镚这种画风的名字也不能让我取太高大上的名…一开始还想叫旺财的（不行，太出戏了）  
> ·牛哥的生活简直是梦想…他有猫！😭波斯猫是因为那首歌《波斯猫》，代表爱情来了hhhhhh  
> ·牛家里两只猫可能叫喵酱和咪酱，或者喵君和咪君？😂  
> ·这个脑洞开了很久很久很久很久很久了，开到现在他俩都公开撸上狗撸上猫了，再不写就觉得可惜了，于是就这样了


End file.
